Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Episode 4
by Angel1025
Summary: The new Turbo Rangers must learn to work as a team as they attempt to take down a newly made monster.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to all who read and commented on my episodes. Please keep reading and commenting._

_Sky Base_

Morpheus, Alpha, and Hayley, who's conversing over a communicator, are watching the holograms that are showing the new Turbo Rangers battling against the reborn Mad Mike the Pizza Chef.

"Are you sure this was a good idea for them to start fighting on their own right away?" asked Hayley.

"They're gonna have to learn eventually." said Morpheus.

Sadly, the Rangers are not acting as a team. It's because of that, that Mad Mike got a direct hit at them.

"Ooh." said Morpheus and Hayley as they witnessed the attack.

A few minutes later the Rangers were finally able to somehow bring down the monster and teleported to the Sky Base. Alpha turned off the holograms and the Rangers had entered the Commander Center part of the base with melted cheese, pizza sauce, and pizza toppings in their hair and clothes. The girls are complaining about their hair and clothes, while Justin and Devin just stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I think that turned out pretty well." said Devin.

Devin then notices a pepperoni on Cassidy, peels it off, and eats it.

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

**_They have survived the most deadly quests._**

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Aisha/Yellow Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Adam/Red Ranger

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Krista/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Red Ranger

Kapri/Blue Ranger

Marah/Yellow Ranger

Cassidy/Pink Ranger

Devin/Green Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Karone/Purple Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric M./Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Eric Mc./Black Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Jack/Green Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus

Alpha 7

DECA

Circuit

Ninjor

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Hayley

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 4: Living Up to the Name

_Sky Base_

The now mess-free Turbo Rangers are standing in front of Morpheus.

"This has truly got to be, the saddest team I ever met." said Morpheus.

"Well, hey, remember who stuck us together." said Kapri.

Morpheus gives an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, in our defense, Devin and I are new to the whole super natural-power-rangers-save the world-thing here." said Cassidy.

"You're major problem is that you don't all act like a team. And to that end, you all will take on the next monster Apocalypse brings."

_Underworld_

Apocalypse is figuring what monster should come up to the surface world next. Suddenly it hit him.

"Reaper, other than oxygen, what are two major things that a human must need to survive?" asked Apocalypse.

"Food and water, sir?" said Reaper.

"Exactly, and as such, I feel we should create a monster that will eliminate both necessities. I shall merge the Hydro Hog with gluttonous Pudgy Pig. And create the Hydro Pudge!"

Reaper revives the two monsters and Apocalypse merged the two. The newly formed monster looked like the Pudgy Pig, but its skin is blue, its eyes are pure white, and the hair on the helmet is a type of green.

"Go and feast away!" said Apocalypse as he teleported the monster up to the surface world.

_Reefside_

The monster was transported to Reefside, breaking into Hayley's Cyber Café. As the people inside flee out of fear, Hayley takes the opportunity to contact Morpheus, so that he can contact the Rangers.

"Morpheus, Apocalypse has released another monster, and it's eating everything in my café!"

"Not a problem, Hayley. I'll get the Rangers to stop it." said Morpheus.

Morpheus then contacted the Turbo Rangers to teleport to the Sky Base immediately.

_Sky Base_

Once they got there, they were told of the villain and shown it to, from the holograms.

"Well, he's just gross with a capital G, isn't he?" said Marah.

"His name is Hydro Pudge. He's a fusion between the Pudgy Pig and Hydro Hog. He has the ability to contain massive amounts of food and water inside himself. With this kind of ability, he could rid the entire planet's food and water supply, if given the chance. You must defeat him immediately." said Morpheus.

"We're on it." said Justin. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

"Shift Into Turbo!"

_Reefside_

As the Rangers drove to the café in Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser, Marah brings up a question towards her sister, who was driving the blue jeep.

"How come you get a car?" asked Marah.

"Because you got a boyfriend." said Kapri.

A minute later the Rangers had reached the café.

While the gluttonous fiend continued eating everything in its path, they busted in to stop it.

"Hey, buddy." said Justin to the pig monster waving a sub.

This caught the creature's eyes as it followed them outside, allowing Hayley to teleport out of there. Once they were outside, the Red Turbo Ranger tossed the sub towards the Hydro Pudge, figuring that the sandwich will distract him.

"Okay. Let's do it!" said Justin.

Unfortunately, the bottomless pit of a monster ate the sub in one bite and was ready to fight. It came to a point in the fight that the Rangers were completely unorganized and had no advantage whatsoever.

Cassidy and Devin were basically shooting the thing; at the same time, Kapri and Marah were bickering and arguing and Justin, while trying to strike the beast with his Lighting Sword seemed to always miss the marker.

Because of their lack of co-operation, this gave the monster the advantage as every hit it gave was a direct hit. By this point, the rangers are barely standing. The gluttonous fiend then unleashed a powerful blast of water from his mouth, hitting the Rangers and pushing back and down to the ground. The Turbo Rangers are having difficulty trying to stand back up.

"Oh, man. This guy is tough." said Cassidy as they struggled to get back up on their feet.

"We can't give up. Quitting is not an option." said Justin.

"Look, guy, maybe we should just get back to base and rethink our strategy." said Devin.

"And let him continue devouring everything in sight. Forget it." said Justin.

"Justin—" said Marah before getting cut off.

"Hey, who's the leader here?! And I say we're staying here and fighting!" said Justin.

Just then Kapri hand chopped the back of the Red Ranger's neck, causing him to go unconscious for a little while.

"Sorry, chief, but you've left us no choice." said Kapri as she and the others grab a hold of him as they teleport back to the base.

_Sky Base_

By the time the Rangers got to the command center, Justin was starting to come to. Morpheus had an odd look on his face. While there seemed to be a sense of anger, there had also seemed to be a sense of disappointment.

"That was truly sad." said Morpheus.

Justin, now on his feet with his helmet off, as are the others, gave a deep sigh.

"Maybe it was too soon to let you five, fight on your own."

While the Turbo Rangers gave off unhappy looks on their faces, Justin decided to speak up.

"Guys, I'm sorry about what just happened."

"Hey, its okay." said Marah.

"We understand." said Cassidy.

Just then, Justin started giving this speech.

"Listen, I know we have not had the easiest beginning, but I believe in us. I trust in my team. I believe that we can do this. I know we can do this. United we stand, right?"

"You're totally right." said Devin.

"We can do this." said Kapri.

"We believe in you as much as you believe in us." said Marah.

"And together, we will bring that thing down." said Cassidy.

"So, we're all in this together, right?" said Justin.

His fellow teammates nodded.

Morpheus had a proud look on his face.

"At last the Turbo Power Rangers are finally starting to live up to the name. The creature is still at Reefside."

"Okay. Back to action!" said Justin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reefside_

**_Get on up Crank it up Turn it up_**

_**Be ready to hit the road again**_

_**With the love deep inside of your heart**_

**_There's nothing to check your way to go_**

As the Hydro Pudge stands on the streets gulping down water from a hydrant he broke, he then catches attention from the Turbo Rangers as they land on the ground after jumping in.

"This is it, pig. This ends here." said Justin. "Okay, guys, just like we planned."

"Right." said his teammates as they nodded.

**_Steering tight Keep in sight Mighty might_**

_**Outruns and leave sad things behind**_

_**You know that great speed will conquer everything**_

Right then, the Red Turbo Rangers started using his super speed ability and circled around the monster.

After he started, Kapri then started doing the same thing but a couple of feet away from Justin and in the other direction. And the others followed the same pattern.

_**Oh boy, never ever give up the chance**_

_**Believe in what you can do**_

_**Follow your dream and just live for tommorow then**_

**_make a best hero_**

_**Let's go!**_

This is causing the Hydro Pudge to get dizzy and see swirling tornado of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. The Rangers then stopped circling around used the fiend's condition to their advantage.

_**CARRANGER CARRANGER**_

_**You've gotta drive into the future**_

_**Brave heart runs your machine at full throttle**_

_**Go, Go!**_

Kapri and Marah started off by leaping towards the pig and attacked him with their weapons, followed by Cassidy and Devin, and then Justin.

_**CARRANGER CARRANGER  
You're gonna climb over the top of all  
Nobody beats you 'cause you're fast as lightning  
GEKISO SENTAI CARRANGER**_

"Okay, guys, it's time we finished this. Let's combine weapons." said Justin.

"Right." said the others as they nodded.

Within seconds, the Turbo Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer (R.A.M.) appeared.

"Ready. Fire!" said the Rangers before the mobile blaster shot immense energy towards the Hyro Pudge causing him to be destroyed.

_End of song_

_Under World_

"Impressive, but he's not done for yet." said Apocalypse as he stood up and raised his sword up in the air, creating dark lightning and smoke.

_Reefside_

All of a sudden, the smoke and lightning appeared around where the Hydro Pudge was, as it expanded and grew.

From the smoke came a giant-sized Hydro Pudge.

"We need Turbozord power now." said the Rangers.

In less than minute came the Turbozords. One by one, they each jumped into them.

"So guys, how are you liking your Zords?" asked Justin.

"This is extreme." said Cassidy.

"I'm hearing that." said Devin.

"Oh, man, I am loving this." said Kapri.

"This kicks major ass." said Marah.

"If you guys like this, you're going to love what comes next. Insert key ignition. Transform to Turbo Megazord." said Justin.

As told, they inserted the keys, and turned the ignition on that begins the transformation. Within a minute the transformation was complete.

"Turbo Megazord activated!" said the Rangers.

_**Calling all cars we've got another victim**_

_**'Cause my love has become an affliction**_

_**What did you expect from me?**_

_**What did you expect from me?**_

"Okay. Let's do this." said Justin.

They positioned the Megazord to give it a fighting stance with its Turbo Megazord Saber.

_**I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention**_

_**That I lied at my very first confession**_

_**What did you expect from me?**_

_**What did you expect from me?**_

The Hydro Pudge begins to grumble as it charges itself towards them. As the fiend attempts to hit it, the Megazord blocks with its arms and weapon.

_**'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing**_

_**And I know how it's going to end**_

The monster then decided to attack it with a strong blast of water. This caused the Megazord to forcefully be pushed back.

"Just hold on." said Justin as they struggle to keep their Megazord from falling.

_**So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?**_

_**I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down**_

_**And now that I'm gone**_

_**Try to forget me and just move on**_

"Let's break it." he then said.

The Turbo Megazord broke the blast with its sword. This surprised the Hydro Pudge.

"Okay, let's finish this!" said Justin.

"Turbo Megazord Saber, go!" said the Rangers.

_**So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?**_

_**I kept my word and you hate me for it now**_

_**You knew all along**_

_**Try to forget me and just move on**_

_**I am not the one that you should blame**_

_**So take what I left you for the pain**_

_**I am not the one that you should blame**_

_**So take what I left you for the pain**_

_**And do your best to forget my name**_

Just then, the Rangers activated the Turbo Megazords finishing move, causing it to rapidly spin forward and slashing the monster with its sword, finally destroying for good. Inside the control room the Rangers got off of their seats and cheered of excitement.

_End of Song_

_Under World_

"You may have destroyed that monster, but I am not through with you all. Not by a long shot." said Apocalypse sitting on his throne.

_Sky Base_

The Turbo Rangers were standing in front of Morpheus, Alpha, and Hayley with excitement.

"Excellent work, Rangers. I must say, I am very impressed." said Morpheus.

"You really did a great job out there." said Hayley.

"Oh, they grow up so fast." said Alpha.

Everything gave a light laugh.

"Thanks guys. Well, gotta go." said Kapri.

"Where are you going?" asked Marah.

"Hair salon. Figured I'd dye my hair Sky Blue. You know, to embrace my role as a Ranger."

"You know, I think I'll join you. I'll get yellow highlights."

"How about we all do something with our hair?" suggested Cassidy as she takes Devin by the arm.

"Why not?" said Justin.

"I hope the green highlights don't look bad." said Devin.

Morpheus, Alpha, and Hayley watched them leave.

"Somehow I think they're going to do just fine." said Morpheus with a slight smile.

_End of Episode_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"It's time to fight fire with fire." said Apocalypse as he looks at differently designed MMPRs (MMPR the movie design). "These evil copies will be the most powerful and last that the Rangers will ever fight.

The real Rangers are struggling with bringing down the evil copies.

"It looks like its time to bring him in." said Morpheus.

The Rangers are shocked to see who it is.

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

_Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

_Songs used:_

_Carranger theme (English) by Mickey_

"_Calling All Cars" by Senses Fail_


End file.
